


[战国BASARA/亲就]藤波的春

by rontgendono



Series: 战国basara [5]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rontgendono/pseuds/rontgendono
Summary: *和风五十题·前编  十九*藤波的春：春景色*学园+转生paro，微R18*紫藤花语：沉迷的爱





	[战国BASARA/亲就]藤波的春

长曾我部元亲跑上三年级的走廊时，放课后的学校已经空无一人。在外头快活了大半天才发现马马虎虎地把手机落在了学校，想来真该拍脑袋。  
拉教室的开门，意外地看到了有人站在自己的位置前。即使背对着，元亲也一眼就认出来了，那是A班的毛利元就。  
这种熟悉并非来自良好的关系，相反，担任风纪委员长的他和作为“不良分子”典型的自己结下过不少梁子。对于这种以刻薄傲慢出名的优等生，元亲从来没有什么好感，所以自然留下了较深的负面印象。  
“喂，都这个时间了，你在这里干什么？”  
一边大声问着话，一边走过去，元就侧过身来，手里正握着他的手机。元亲一见，便揶揄地笑了。  
“什么啊，鼎鼎大名的风纪委员长，居然跑到别班的教室来行窃吗？”  
元就只是扶了扶细边框的眼镜，轻描淡写地把手机放在课桌上。  
“我在椅子下面，捡到的。”  
“哦，谁能作证呢？”  
元就完全没有辩解的意思，沉默地绕过他就要走，却用力被抓住了手腕。  
“等等！”难得抓到打击报复的机会，元亲绝不打算轻易放过，“我会说出去哦，你行窃未遂被我抓了现行，到时候别人会怎么看你呢，毛、利、君？”  
元就撇了他一眼，视线透过无机质的镜片，被隔离得有些冷。  
“你想怎么样？”  
啧，就是这种讨厌的态度，这家伙的人缘才会那么差。元亲不爽地暗暗咋舌，突然一个荒唐的念头蹦了出来，虽然事后想起来自己的做法未免卑鄙，但此刻脑中已经被恶作剧的冲动给占据了。  
“本来嘛，我是要跟女生去联谊的，可惜现在泡汤了。”  
大大咧咧地往椅子上一坐，他笑得不怀好意。  
“对了，当做补偿，你就让本大爷来一发吧？”  
闻言，元就的眉头扭了起来，显然感到震惊，困惑的表情令人有种胜利者的窃喜。  
——像他这样的，一定是童贞吧？元亲得寸进尺地岔开腿，抬头看着他。  
“嘛，用嘴就好。”  
面前细瘦的身材静止地站着，没有暴跳如雷，也没有恼羞成怒。互相对视了差不多十几秒，气氛逐渐尴尬。虽说是元亲先挑的事，却没想过要怎么收场，就这么僵持不下，实在不怎么好受。  
刚想说什么，元就突然在他的双腿间跪了下来，动手开始解他的腰带。元亲一下子愣住了，原本就没指望一时兴起的猥亵戏言会得到回应，其实就算是挨打也不奇怪，但万万想不到，会是这样的展开。  
——骗人的吧！  
裤子的拉链都被拉下了，对方已经扒开他的内裤，伸手握住了他尚还蛰伏着的小兄弟。  
下体毫无防备地暴露在空气中，元就轻轻摩挲着，将脸凑过去，似乎还有些犹豫。感受到温热的呼吸和空气的凉度所交替带来的刺激，元亲很快就硬了起来。  
手里的东西已有了些分量，元就垂眼瞧着，张开嘴含住了顶端。柔软暖热的口腔包裹住半勃的器物，缓缓舔舐，手指还握在根部撸动。或许是他平时的样子太过正经，此刻这种姿态就显得异常放浪，光是居高临下地看着就让人亢奋不已，更何况对方还是自己最不顺眼的“敌人”。  
有什么比对手俯首称臣更愉悦的呢？只这样的臣服也太要命了……  
做了一会儿，就陷入了僵局。虽说元亲早就不是初体验了，元就的反应却青涩得多，不小心含得深了点，就被愈发涨大的尺寸堵得呼吸窒碍，来不及吞咽的涎液从嘴角滑落一道透明的痕迹。不进不退地塞着，元亲也不好受，只得轻轻推开他的脑袋，让他先把东西吐出来。元就的嘴还微张着，浅淡的唇有了一些血色，似乎是因为充满情欲的气氛，镜片后的眼睛泛着迷蒙感，看得元亲喉头发紧。  
“那个，牙齿收起来……舌头动……对，慢一点……用吸的……”  
把分身重新送回他口中，一边引导着他的动作。元就意外温顺地遵从他的言语，开始习惯爱抚的节奏。舌尖顶着小孔吮吸，吞吐间发出滋溜滋溜的水声，沉闷的喘息中夹杂着几不可闻的鼻音，所有声响和景象在过分安静的环境中显得异常清晰而糜乱。  
——不愧是头脑聪明的好学生，连这种事都比想象中学得迅速。  
或许是因为同为男性，所以更清楚对方的生理弱点，又或许是在这特殊的时间地点，让大脑沉浸于背德的快感，元亲自己都讶异高潮来得如此猝不及防。意识到的时候，急忙扯住元就脑后的头发拔出来，可还是晚了。先涌出的精液喷进了他嘴里，后面的都射到了脸上，连眼镜都弄脏了。  
不知不觉，窗外天空已经暗淡了许多，春日的傍晚正姗姗到来。夕阳橙黄的光线从窗口侧照进来，落了一小片在元就身上。耀眼的光芒中，他的五官看上去格外纤细，深栗色的发丝又亮又软，镜架滑落了些，能看到后面被光线晕染成茶色玻璃一样的眼珠。本是相当清秀的容貌，却被半白的浊液给玷污了，顺着镜片和脸颊淌下来，简直不堪入目。  
——糟糕了。  
这是元亲混乱的思维中唯一的感想。他大口呼吸，想去扶还跪在地上的元就，却被他挡开了手。元就站起来，背过身用袖口抹干净脸，摘下眼镜拿衣角擦了擦，然后头也不回地出去了。  
“……搞什么啊，那家伙。”  
愣愣地目送走他的背影后，元亲才嘟囔着整理好裤子。取过桌子上的手机时，又恍惚地出了神。  
——说起来，刚才射到他嘴里的那些，是被咽下去了吗……  
猛地摇了摇脑袋，阻止自己的胡思乱想。必须结束这个脱离常规的节点，元亲匆匆跑出教室，几乎是逃亡般地离开了。

  
但是接下来的几天，元亲并没有从异常的状态中恢复过来。  
回想起来，他跟毛利元就之间的关系，一年级的时候只是陌路人，后来一方担任了风纪委员长，两人开始交恶，到了现在，几乎每次见面大家都没什么好脸色，按理说，怎么也不可能发生那种事……  
越是想清理头绪弄个明白，越是更加糊涂起来，好像是做了一场荒唐的梦。  
这样想多了，记不清是那一天开始，元亲夜晚入睡的时候，真的做起了梦。  
梦里出现了很多人，纷纷杂杂的，醒来就全忘了，印象残留最深的，却是毛利元就。  
梦境总是出现蔚蓝的天空和海洋，巨大的船只和兵阵，元就穿着奇怪的绿色盔甲，手中锋利的环形武器在灿烂的阳光中熠熠生辉。战争、火焰、鲜血、尸骨如山，幻象错乱交叠，各种悲喜惊怒的表情一闪而过。他们之间似乎激烈争吵着，睁开眼的时候，就什么对白都不记得了。  
最近没玩过动作游戏吧？也没看过历史剧啊……元亲百思不得其解，支离破碎的梦断断续续出现了好几夜，直到两天前的凌晨，半梦半醒间，他感到自己勃起了。  
这本属正常，迷迷糊糊地上个厕所接着睡，却无端梦见了傍晚的教室。元就正俯身为他舔舐，殷红的双唇和舌头上沾满了粘稠的白液，柳叶般的眉眼冷冰冰的，稍稍眯起来，便透着不可言喻的魅惑。元亲浑身打了个激灵，一下就清醒过来了，青春期男生的下半身实在太服从于欲望，直挺挺的已经不止是简单的生理反应。不得已只得自己解决，天蒙蒙亮的时候，他鬼使神差地幻想着元就的脸，射得满手都是。  
虽说早上迟到一直是家常便饭，不过那天早上元亲迟到得很夸张，被检查风纪的元就抓个正着，也没了底气争辩，只是一路别过头，不想正视他。一坐上自己的位置，又想起发生过的那档子事，顿时连上课打盹都不安生了。接二连三的反常状态让元亲快要抓狂，心想这一定是因为春季限定的欲求不满，得快点找个妹子交往一下才好。  
“今天的联谊，真的来吗？”  
“当然啊。”  
“OK！”伊达政宗拍了拍元亲的肩膀，“可不准像上次那样放我鸽子啊。”  
课间休息的时候，同班的两人靠在走廊边说话。元亲和伊达一向很合的来，无论是性格爽朗的部分，还是外形同是独眼派的部分，甚至还有成绩不大好的部分。  
提起上次的意外情况，元亲只得尴尬地笑笑。  
“呐，前田说帮我们约到了S高的女生哦，有身材超棒的sexy girl！”  
“真的假的？好极了！”  
插科打诨间，元亲的目光无意地飘到走廊的另一头，来来往往的学生中，有个宽阔的背影跃入视野，头发理得很短，精神地向上竖起来。  
“哦，家康。”  
德川家康从国中起就是元亲的挚友，为人亲和开朗，品学兼优，运动也相当出色，在高中接任学生会长之后，虽说朋友关系依然热络，但是已经无法和元亲他们一起胡闹了。  
正想出声喊他，却看到他朝什么人走了过去，搭起话来。  
——那是，毛利元就。  
“Oh，学生会的大忙人啊。不过家康很快就要卸任了吧，毕竟是三年级了。”伊达调侃地笑着，“唔，边上那家伙也是，简直大快人心。”  
那头简短的谈话很快就结束了，仿佛听到了他们的议论，元就远远地瞟了一眼过来，伊达立刻咋了咋舌。  
“啧，真是让人讨厌的眼神，像蛇一样。”  
“哈哈哈，有哪么可怕吗。”  
元亲遥望着他，脑海中浮现起的是截然不同的样子，蕴满情欲的，纯粹透明的……明明是很漂亮的一双眼。  
想着想着就有点走神，胸中涌起了某些情感，隐隐约约地，似曾相识。

  
联谊进行的很顺利，前田庆次是调动气氛的能手，伊达和元亲也是相当健谈的类型，从快捷餐厅出来时，差不多已经和女生们打成一片了。  
走到路口遇上了红灯，等待的时候，庆次活络地讲着笑话，元亲附和地打着哈哈，眼光飘了飘，落到了马路另一侧的书店。简直如同连续剧一样的巧合，隔着落地玻璃墙，元就的身姿透了出来，旁边还站着一名身材小巧的制服少女。两人正熟络地交谈着，临了元就还抬手拿书本敲了敲对方的脑袋，怎么看都是相当亲昵的关系。  
四周嘈杂的声响在耳边消失，思考回路好像突然被卡住了，脑袋里不知道想了点什么，反应过来的时候自己已经调头向书店跑去，只听到背后传来同伴的呼喊声。  
“嗯……我有点事，你们先走。”  
敷衍地回应着，元亲冲进了书店，按照刚才看到的大概位置，绕过几个书架，果然发现了元就和那个女孩。少女有着甜美可爱的脸蛋，一头清爽的短发，手里抱着几本册子，见到气势汹汹地元亲，像是吓了一大跳，惊呼出声。  
“啊，你是……”  
元亲来不及搭理她，抓起元就的手腕，将他一路拽了出去。他走得急，步子又大，元就几乎要用小跑才能让自己不至于跌倒。出了店门，被拉到书店背面的花坛边才停下来，元亲转过身来，却没有松手。  
“原来你喜欢那种小女生啊，看样子，还是个国中生吧？”  
这兴师问罪的口气实在有点微妙，元就觉得可笑，挑起眼梢瞧着他。  
“放手。”  
手腕上的钳制非但没有放松，反而更用力了，掐得他骨头都感到疼痛。  
“你到底什么意思，为什么之前要做那种事？”  
元就眼中有一瞬间的疑惑，似是想了想，很快就体会到了他的意思。  
“不是你要求的吗？”  
“那种话怎么想都是玩笑吧！一般来说会有人答应吗！？”  
元亲被戳到炸点般地怒吼起来，压抑了许久的混乱情绪一同爆发，嗓音大得把这个角落边上零零星星的行人都给惊着了，边走边回头地偷偷侧目。  
“那就当是我想做吧。”  
对方依旧是那副波澜不惊的态度，而自己胸膛里的焦躁几欲爆棚。  
“喂，当时你为什么会在那里，你到底……”  
闻言，元就终于无声地笑了，嘴角冷冷地勾着，满是嘲讽。  
“什么都不记得的你，有什么资格来质问我？”  
“哈？”  
“喂，元亲，原来你在这里啊，该走了！”  
一头雾水的时候，身后传来了伊达的声音。下意识地分了神，元就便挣脱了他的掌心。元亲顿时觉得泄气，双手插进裤袋，窝着火转身就走。  
“我们打算去唱K，你来不来？”  
“不了，没心情。”  
脸色不大好的回绝了伊达，他大步流星地独自离去了。伊达看看他消失的转角，又看看元就，露出了“真麻烦”的表情。  
“你跟元亲说了什么？”  
“与我无关。”  
伊达讪笑起来：“喂喂，事情都过去那么久了，你不会还耿耿于怀吧？”  
元就推了推眼镜，迈步与他擦肩而过，不冷不热地甩了一句：“随你怎么想。”  
伊达身形矫健地横跨一步，愣是仗着身高把个头纤细的元就给拦了下来，仰着脸依旧是那副百年不变的嚣张模样。  
“喂，几百年前的事我不管，但是现在你还企图玩弄人心的话，本大爷是不会袖手旁观的，you see？”  
元就置若罔闻，目光越过他的肩头往后面飘去。  
“比起这些，你先顾好你自己吧。”  
“找到了，在这里，笔头！笔头！”  
还没来得及发问，身后就传来了急切的呼喊声。伊达猛地回过头去，低叫了声“不好！”  
只见几个男人匆匆向这边跑来，为首的是个高挑的青年，穿了一袭深色风衣，梳着大背头，脸颊上的疤痕看起来像极了极道份子。  
“政宗大人，剑道训练已经开始了，为什么您没有去！”  
“有什么关系嘛，反正也没人打的过我，超~无聊的！”  
“这是什么话，无论多么精湛的技艺，疏于练习也会荒废颓败的。”  
青年长得本就沉稳，此时语重心长地一皱眉，更显得老气横秋。  
“我小十郎愧对当主大人的重托，竟让您变得如此自满倦怠，此份罪过，只能以切腹……”  
伊达头大得很，对这个代理监护人简直既咬牙切齿，又束手无策。  
“好啦好啦我知道啦！我去总可以了吧！哎……哎你们抓着我干吗……喂别拖啊我自己会走……Shit小十郎你个混蛋！给老子记着！”  
那些人吵吵嚷嚷地远去时，元就也转身从相反的方向离开。回到书店门口，鹤姬正拎着书袋无聊地踢着脚尖。  
“太慢了哟，毛利桑！”  
元就也不看她，自顾自地往前走着：“我可没要你等。”  
“唔哇~~~好过分！”少女抱怨着跟上来，相当率真地嘟起了嘴，“呐呐，刚才那个，是海贼桑吧？”  
“那又如何？”  
“你们俩的关系怎么到现在还是那么差呀！”  
元就不耐烦地加快了脚步。  
“吵死了，参考书已经买完了，你还不回去吗？”  
鹤姬不满地冲他吐舌头，活泼烂漫地往前面的路口跑去。突然想起什么，啊地轻声叫着，停下了脚步。  
“对了对了，作为你帮我选书的报酬，我给你占卜了一下哦。”她回头一脸认真地说道，“你命中注定的因缘要降临了呢！”  
“胡说八道。”  
“什么嘛，我的占卜可是百分百灵验哟，你就等着瞧吧诶嘿嘿(<ゝω·)~☆”  
少女的背影蹦蹦跳跳地消失在视野中，尽管对方自古就是具有预知之力的巫女，但元就毫不在意她说的话。行走在街头，春季的阳光洒落在身上，亘古不变的温暖灿烂。路人们宛如流动的浮云一般自身边划过，这个称为“世界”的地球仪在不停地轮回旋转。  
人与人之间，永无止境地刷新与维系着各种各样的情感和羁绊，而自己面前就好像隔着一道透明的玻璃墙。透过墙静静地旁观，喜怒哀乐看得那么清楚，可是无论过去或现在，这一切都不属于他。

  
“嗯？毛利吗，他怎么了？”  
家康一边询问，一边继续翻阅着文书。虽说快要卸任学生会长了，但是手头的活却丝毫不见减少。一放学就大喇喇跑来学生会的地盘，伊达毫无顾忌地靠在窗口喝着罐装饮料。  
“最近元亲有点奇怪，眼神老是追着毛利跑，他们之间一定发生过什么事。”  
“啊哈哈哈，大概又做了什么违反风纪的事被抓到了吧。”  
“才不是那样。家康，你和我都记得‘曾经’的事，毛利也是。”伊达嗤鼻道，“但元亲不同，如果毛利旧恨未消，现在想要报复的话……”  
家康笑着打断了他的话：“放心啦政宗，他不会的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为我已经不是天下人，毛利也不再是安艺之主。”合上手中的文件，家康认真地看着他，回答道，“我们都只是普通的高中生而已。当初他处心积虑想要保护的东西，早就已经没有了。”  
——因此，也没有必要对元亲不利了吗。伊达耸了耸肩：“最好是这样。”  
喝掉罐子里最后一口饮料，他想起了一件事。  
“话说，昨天我被抓回道场练习，你猜见到了谁？”  
伊达的本家是东北地区的望族，似乎有黑白兼容的性质，所以习武也是年轻一辈的必修课程。伊达练习的地方是剑道名家上杉所开设的道场，因为声名赫赫的缘故，时常有不少剑术达人和权贵名流出入，可以说遇见谁都不为怪。加上家康并不擅长打哑谜，便笑呵呵地摇了摇头。  
“是石田三成。”  
啪嗒。手中的笔掉在桌面上，家康一时愣住了。  
“是吗……三成他，也来到此世了吗？”  
仿佛喃喃自语着，他的神情融合着温柔的欣喜和淡淡的忧伤。  
“他还好吗？”  
“还是那副扑克脸。应该过的不错吧，好像是在那所寄宿制的名校就读，跟我们同届。据说他跟丰臣财团关系匪浅，昨天也是因为丰臣的关系来的，嘛，我到的时候他刚要走，也没搭上话。”  
前面还说着闲话，伊达忽然语调一转，变得严肃起来，“虽然不知道他是否还记得从前，不过家康，你打算怎么办？要去见见他吗？”  
“没关系的。”家康把笔重新拿起来，垂眼微笑道，“以前，是我给了他太多的痛苦，所以现在，他只要过得好……一直幸福的生活下去，这就足够了。”  
“哼，随便你吧。”  
伊达手一挥，易拉罐抛出一个漂亮的弧线，落进了写字台边的纸篓里。摆摆手，他大摇大摆地走了出去。家康站起来，走到伊达刚才站的位置，伸展了一下臂膀。从窗户望出去，植物的色彩抚慰着疲劳的视觉。看了会儿，身后传来开门声，回头见是元就抱着一个文件夹进来了。  
“已经完成了吗？真是辛苦了。”  
把整理好的报表扔在桌上，元就没好气地断然道：“这种事没有下次了。”  
“啊哈哈哈，这不是没办法嘛。”  
因为学生会的会计最近请了病假，所以急用的预算报表只好找了元就代做。虽说这种事难不倒他，但增加额外的工作总让人不快。一方面，毕竟是来自学生会长的委托，身为学生会成员的自己终究不好推辞，加上家康给他捎了限定口味的甜甜圈，最后元就还是板着脸接了下来。  
“呐，毛利，你对这个世界，是怎么看的呢？”  
正打算走的时候，家康突兀地发问了。元就回头沉默地看着他，家康只是报以微笑。  
“我啊，曾经跟你一样，为了达成自己的期愿，伤害过很多人。即使取得了天下，也一直感到很遗憾。所以，我很珍惜现在的生活，能够普通地去烦恼和迷惘……这个以新的羁绊和你们共处的世界，我很喜欢。”  
“不要拿我和你相提并论，德川。”闻言，元就哼了一声，“对于过去所做的事情，我从来都没有后悔过，现今也同样。旁人之事我管不着，我只想实现我的目标，无论如何，我都会朝自己选择的方向不停走下去，你那套伟大的羁绊论，留着讲给别人听吧。”  
“你还真是没变啊，睿智、坚定，毫无犹豫，任何事都可以处理得很完美。”家康笑着走过来，顺手翻着桌上的文件夹，“但是啊，毛利，你不觉得寂寞吗？”  
元就偏过头，眼镜镜片上折射出微弱的反光，一瞬间掩盖了他的眼神。  
“我没时间陪你伤春悲秋，会长。”  
用公务化的称呼把彼此的身份隔离开，他转身推门而出。  
——没变吗？不，不是那样的。元就在空旷漫长的走廊里穿行。  
自己的变化，自己比谁都清楚。  
已经不是群雄割据的战国时代了，“谋神之策”也没有了用武之地，生存模式的更换，使约束自我的壁垒不可避免地产生了裂隙，即使不那么强烈，心也会随着各种情感而波动。  
人与人之间的牵绊愈发强大，理智就会被迷惑，只有潜意识固执地抗拒着，因为他从不允许自己变得软弱。

  
中午，元亲坐在校园一角啃着小卖部的面包。已是四月中旬了，天气逐渐回暖，太阳得温度熏得人懒洋洋的，正发呆的时候，有人一屁股坐到他旁边，用力拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“哟，元亲，在想什么哪！”  
转头一看，是端着便当的前田庆次，正冲他咧开嘴，笑得跟朵花似的。  
“你最近老是魂不守舍的，有烦恼吗？”  
“唔……算是吧……”  
“诶诶，出了什么事？还是因为什么人？”  
“有个麻烦的家伙，搞不懂他在想什么。”  
“元亲你一直在想着那个人的事吗？哈哈哈哈哈你一定是喜欢上对方啦！”  
“怎么可能！”元亲差点被面包噎着，几乎大呼小叫起来，“我最讨厌那种类型了！”  
“真讨厌的话，不会老是惦记着的吧？”  
“那是因为……”  
因为一场突如其来的情事，还是夜晚莫名其妙的怪梦？气愤着他无所谓的态度，看见他和别的女生相处又很在意……但不管是哪种状况，都是说不出口的。  
“我不知道啦！”  
元亲把面包一股脑儿塞进嘴里，蹭地站起来，扔下满头问号的庆次，一溜烟地跑了。  
在校园里插着口袋乱晃着，远远地看到一个并不陌生的细瘦身影，手中拿着几本书，像是从对面教学楼的图书室出来。啧，真是冤家路窄，元亲刚想掉头，突然有个人扑了出来，连滚带爬地躲到了元就身后。  
“毛、毛利大人！救命！”  
元就低头看了眼，不由皱起了眉。小早川秀秋是亲戚的再婚对象带过来的孩子，之前刚升入这所高中就读。他生性懒散怯弱，此刻矮小圆润的身材更是缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，一张白白胖胖的脸上还挂着眼泪。  
还来不及说什么，就见三名敞着制服外套的男生尾随追来。元就认得他们，是今年新入学的一年级生，时间虽短，却也数次违反校纪。基本上每个年级都有些不服管教的问题儿，熟知他们的相关情报，也是风纪委员长应尽的职责。  
“喂，让开，别多管闲事。”  
男生们恶声恶气地挑衅着，秀秋死死抓着元就的衣角，从后头探出半张脸来。  
“你、你们不要乱来啊！这可是风纪委员长哦！”  
这话显然吸引了不良少年们的注意力，为首的男生走上前来，稍稍弯下腰，摆出讥讽的表情打量着元就。  
“你就是那个‘毛利前辈’啊，听说挺厉害的，看起来也不怎么样嘛。”  
后头的两人立即哄笑起来，更助长了带头男生的气焰，他一边说着，一边伸手想去推搡元就，就在刹那间，一道人影从边上杀出来，眼疾手快地擒住了男生悬在半空的手腕。  
“喂，别碰他。”  
“你又是谁啊！？”  
男生不甘示弱地龇牙咧嘴，可怎么也挣脱不了他的钳制，顿时恼羞成怒，挥起另一只自由的胳膊拍了过去。打架方面元亲可谓经验丰富，早就料到他要反抗，已经先一步握拳出击，以更迅捷的速度正中对方的脸颊。他并没有用狠劲，男生只是被打得失去重心滚倒在地，捂着脸表情扭曲。元亲转身挡在元就身前，咔哒咔哒地互捏拳头活动着指关节，元就不由看了眼这个比自己高了近一个头的背影，宽阔的肩膀和蓬松的银发显得威风凛凛。  
“我的话，听不懂吗？”  
被打了的男生狼狈不堪地站起来，还未发话就被身边的同伴拉住了。其中的一人指着元亲突然情绪激动起来。  
“等下，那个发色和独眼……你、你是‘西海鬼’吗？”  
闻言，另外两人也发出了惊疑的抽气声，仔细观察着元亲。  
“哦，看来还是有人听说过的嘛，本大爷的名号。”  
“真的是长曾我部前辈！”三个不良生一下子欣喜若狂地围上来。  
“在高知的国中时，我就很崇拜大哥啊！”  
“对啊对啊，为了见到大哥我们才努力进了这所学校的！”  
“国一的时候我在路上被别校的男生找茬，是路过的大哥救了我啊！这份恩情……”  
“好了，叙旧暂且容后。”  
清冽的声音打破了热火朝天的氛围，因为被元亲完全挡在身后而，让人差点忘记了还有一位麻烦角色的存在。元就低头撇了眼半蹲在地上的秀秋，无情的眼神让他的腿越发软了。  
“还不走吗，金吾？”  
“呜哇！”秀秋这才反应过来，悲鸣着跑远了。  
元就收回视线，上前两步，双手抱胸巡视着那三个始作俑者。  
“你们几个，今天的事我会记作警告处理，汇报给你们的班导。”  
完全不理会他们的横眉竖眼，他又睨向元亲。  
“至于你，跟我来。”  
见到偶像被刁难，男生们刚想发作，不料元亲竟乖乖跟着走了。一直听说这两人的关系相当恶劣，可眼前这又是怎么回事？三人一时傻了眼，摸不着头脑地面面相觑。

  
教学西楼大多是音乐美术家政之类的教室，中午并没有多少人来。相谈室在二楼，室内放着谈话用的桌椅，面积并不大。这里原本是间空余的储物室，还堆放着不少没有清理走的物件。  
“坐下。”  
元就冷漠地命令着。元亲也不是头一次来了，拉开凳子姿态散漫地坐下来。元就坐在桌子对面，从抽屉里拿出纸笔，放到元亲面前。  
“在校内公然使用暴力，必须写检查。”  
元亲没被眼罩遮蔽起来的左眼瞪圆了，匪夷所思地叫起来：  
“喂，我可是救了你啊！”  
推了推眼镜，元就端正地坐着，魏然冷漠得像一尊雕像。  
“我可没要你救。”  
“开什么玩笑！我才不写！”  
好心没好报，元亲暴躁地一拍桌子站起来。跟自己截然不同的强壮体格居高临下地笼罩在头顶，元就不为所动，抬眼与他对视。  
“那么，就写一份协定吧。”  
“哈？”  
元亲简直被弄糊涂了，只见元就拿起笔自顾自开始书写，口中复述着一行行落在纸上的内容。  
“我可以对你既往不咎，包括今天的事，同样，你也要保证绝不再惹是生非，包括约束你的那些崇拜者。”  
放下笔，他将纸张调转方向，递向元亲。  
“同意的话，就在上面签字吧。”  
低头所见，一页白纸黑字，字迹清秀工整，下面赫然已经署了毛利元就的姓名。  
且不论提出和谈的条件建议合不合理，至少元亲认为这完全不像是毛利元就的作风。应该说按照他的性格不会采用这种如同过家家般幼稚的方式，可是又觉得这场面有种说不清楚的熟悉感。  
脑海中好像浮现出了什么景象，和日常的现实重合在一起。那是个古朴狭隘的空间，光线昏暗不明，用墨书写的文卷置于自己眼前，隐约看到许多穿着着古代甲胄的士兵围绕在四周。残影层层叠叠，元亲感到一阵尖锐的头痛。  
——可恶，已经变成白日梦了吗？  
「以你现今之实力，是无法与德川抗衡的。」  
「我知道，所以才和你暂时停战。但是，我并不打算和你友好相处，等复仇以后，我定会击败你！」  
「哼，无妨，在此之前，你就努力地好好活着吧。」  
耳边模糊不清地回荡着电视剧台词般的话语，思维停滞，头痛欲裂，元亲扶着额头露出了苦楚的表情。  
“喂，长曾我部，你怎么了？”  
蓦然听到呼唤声，猛地抬头，元就的脸映入视野，和幻觉中那个毫无生气的武将的容颜如出一辙，瞬间无数混乱的画面在脑中流窜——冰冷的双眼，赤裸的肢体，交合鼓动着的人影，眼前那启合的双唇，还在断断续续地吐露着渴求的呻吟。  
「长曾我部……」  
脑内产生了空白的断层，身体却还依循着本能运动，元亲突然强行扯住元就的领子将人拉过来，狠狠地吻了他。  
嘴唇上的触感出乎意料地温热柔软，鼻间闻到了对方的气息，忍不住吻得更深了一点。舌尖探入他的口中纠缠，即使是那些旖旎的梦境里也没有做过这样的事情，不禁连心跳都快了起来。  
——不对，等等，我这是……在做什么？！  
理智勉强清醒过来，意识到自己的行为时，元亲震惊地松了手，往后倒退了几步。更加剧烈的头痛袭来，元就的存在仿佛是一个魔障。虽然不明白究竟是怎么回事，但能肯定的是不能再留在这里，元亲拔腿冲出了相谈室，在走廊上漫无目的地奔逃。所见到的一切都在摇晃，记忆混沌不堪，拐过转角赫然见到下行的楼梯，正有个学生抱着个大箱子步履沉重地攀登上来。  
事故发生得太快，两人撞在了一起。那名学生惊呼着往墙边倒去，箱子掉在地上，发出稀里哗啦地杂乱声响。元亲潜意识地想要避让，却停不住失控的步伐，失去平衡地踩了个空，整个人就这么直愣愣地从楼梯上摔了下去。  
咚得一记闷响，后脑好像磕在了阶梯上，连疼痛都来不及感受到，元亲眼一黑，就什么都不知道了。

  
——是谁，在与我战斗？鲜红的鸟居，映衬着阳光下熠熠生辉的，翠绿色盔甲。  
「受到部下爱戴的你，又能理解我什么？」  
「孤身一人，你还真是个寂寞的家伙啊。」  
「闭嘴！我与你不同，理解我的人，只有我自己足矣。」  
「原来如此……假装成冷酷的模样，结果连自己的心也冷了吗？」  
「混账，不要用那种眼神看我！」  
「哈哈哈，就算讨厌，你也要记住，我的这张脸。」  
——啊啊，对了，毛利那家伙，一直以来都是这样一副逞强的态度呢。  
「无需多言，一切都是愚蠢的你之过。」  
「是啊，但是即使我死了，同伴们也会记得我，而你死后，会记得你的人一个也没有！」  
「妄言！我没有做错任何事，无论是策，或是我的生存之道。」  
「无论你用什么样的谋略，能得到的也只有孤独吧？毛利元就，你就在永恒的孤独中哭泣着后悔吧。」  
「住口，我不允许你如此说我！」  
「今天就来了断吧，毛利，我前进的未来，不会有你的影子！」  
「不可饶恕，不可饶恕！长曾我部！」  
——为什么，在死斗之中他还会有这样的表情，明明是极端的愤怒，却让人感觉快要哭出来似的。  
新鲜的血液漫过足尖，好像鸟居上剥落的漆的颜色，毛利一动不动地俯倒在那里，看不见他的脸。然后，然后那个和自己长得一模一样的男人扛着染血的巨大兵器，转过身，对着耀眼光明中的另一个人笑了。  
——我要他记住我，而我却在杀死他之后，彻底的忘了他。  
“！”  
醒过来的时候，入眼的是一片纯色的天花板，分不清是什么时间，只觉得有些脱力。元亲花了点时间来习惯这个状况，身边忽然传来了惊喜的呼声：  
“啊，元亲，你醒了吗？”  
转头看去，四周的背景显然是在医院病房，一名女性坐在床边，正激动地注视着他。  
“……妈？”  
“太好了，你昏睡了一天一夜，真是担心死人了。明明医生说只是轻微脑震荡的……你这孩子也是，怎么好端端的会从楼梯上摔下来呢？”  
“唔，对不起啦。”  
“总之，醒了就好，啊，我这就去叫医生！”  
身为自己母亲的女人平复了一下情绪，走了出去。元亲把手背盖在眼睛上，吁了口气。  
失落的记忆碎片像是找对了顺序的拼图，终于合成了完整的部分，对于前世与现世的重叠还有短暂的不适应，不过不知怎地，竟产生了一种如释重负的安心感。  
——想见很多人，想说很多话，无法抑制雀跃的心情。  
医生很快就过来检查了一遍，表示没有什么大碍了，到中午的时候，元亲就出了院。尽管母亲还有些反对，但他一改常态地积极要求去上学。等赶到学校的时候，放学的铃声已经响起来了。元亲在蜂拥而散的学生中逆流走上三年级的楼层，往A班的方向加快了脚步。  
“哎，元亲？你已经没事了吗？”  
同是A班的家康刚从教室里出来，迎面一碰到他，就热切地打起了招呼  
“没问题啦，我很好。”  
“这就好，听说你掉下楼梯时，我可吓一大跳呢！还好当时毛利在……”  
“毛利？”  
“对啊，你不知道吗，是他第一时间联络老师把你送去医院的。处理问题的时候，他还真能干呢！”  
心跳仿佛错开了一拍，微微地有些悸动。连自己也搞不清楚这种感觉是什么。  
“毛利现在人呢？”  
“唔，大概去部活了吧，应该是弓道部的……”  
家康话还未说完，元亲便扔下一句“我还有点事”，飞一般地下楼去了。家康望了望走廊的窗外，很快就看到元亲飞奔而去的身影，舒了口气，毫不介怀地微笑着。  
“哈哈哈，这可真是……不错的羁绊啊。”

  
弓道部比想象中热闹多了，道场的宽敞玻璃移窗打开着，外头围着好几个低年级的女生，靠着窗还有不少候场的男生部员。元亲站在那些女生背后张望了下，看到里头的近靶场上，有两三个人正在射箭。  
“曾经”安艺水军的弓阵名声在外，元亲依稀记得，古时那位谋将引弓的身姿。而此时元就背对着他们站在正中的位置，一身黑白搭配的弓道服，风采丝毫不减当年。只见他侧身直立，端正地二脚踏开，缓缓举起弓箭，每个动作都像在举行一场仪式般地肃穆优雅。弓弦被向后拉开，张如半月，箭支蓄势待发。从这个角度元亲看不见他的神情，却能感受到那种屏息凝神的气场。场面静止了片刻，刹那间，弦音作响，箭矢破风而去，稳稳地射中了数十米开外的靶心。  
“呀~~~毛利前辈好帅气！”围观的女生们兴奋地低声赞叹起来。  
“啧，肤浅！毛利大人的技艺之妙，哪是你们能懂的啊！”男子部员一边以崇拜的眼神看向场内，一边对女生们的评论不屑地撇嘴。  
“什么大人嘛！你们才是，那种眼神好恶心啦！”  
“明明一脸花痴样的是你们吧！我们对毛利大人可是……”  
听到这样无聊的争执，元亲笑了起来——那家伙，表面上很不受欢迎，某些方面又非常的有人望，没想到这点到现在都没变。  
“你们，太吵了。”  
完成残心*之后，元就终于回过身来，冷冷地呵斥道，顺其自然地，也就看到了杵在门外的那个银发独眼的大高个。  
视线一对上，元亲才想起自己的目的，立即行动起来，拨开几个女生直接从敞开的窗户翻身跳了进去，冲到元就身前一把捉住了他的手腕。  
“我有话跟你说。”  
突然的变故让在场的人都惊得合不拢嘴，还没回过神来，那两人已擦身而过，徒留一串凌乱的脚步声。  
元就被拖着奔跑，弓道服的袴裙并不适合这种程度的运动，临时穿上的拖鞋也害得他几次差点绊倒——鲁莽的混蛋。这都是第二次被强制带着走了，受人左右的感觉实在很糟糕。他稍稍观察了下四周，居然已经跑到了园艺部的花房附近。  
“长曾我部，你想做什么。”  
故意拖延步子，他气喘吁吁地责问道。元亲没有回答，直到拉着他拐进花房边的角落才停了下来。这地方有点偏僻，还搭着个小小的木棚，一两株紫藤蜿蜒其上，这季节开得正盛。细小的花朵汇聚成串，密密匝匝地压下来，宛如在头上聚了一团淡紫色的云。  
“那个，谢谢你救了我。”  
手还被对方紧紧地拉着，元就并不认为这么大张旗鼓地把他拉来独处就是为了一句简单的道谢，果然，元亲沉默了会儿，像是下了什么决心，回过身来，认真地看着他。  
“你还活着，真是太好了。”  
元就眯起眼，疑惑地睨着他：“你脑袋撞坏了？”  
似乎不知道该怎么表达才好，元亲显得有些急躁：“毛利，我想起来了……‘那个时代’的事。那个时候，我对你……”  
“‘那个时代’早就结束了。”果决地打断了他的话，元就脸上没有太多表情，“再讨论过去的是非对错毫无意义。”  
“……所以，你不怨恨我吗？”  
“哼，无聊。我还没闲到揪着古老的恩怨不放。如今大家只是平凡的高中生而已，我不清楚你想怎样，我只想按照自己的心意生活下去，就足够了。”  
闻言，元亲终于爽朗地笑了，“你变了呢，毛利。你以前，从来不会为自己的事考虑。”  
说着，他又想了想：“也就是说，我现在可以碰触你了吗？”  
“？”  
“因为你老是刻意疏远别人嘛，也从不说心里话，这样不是很寂寞吗？”  
紫藤随风摇曳着，泛起柔软的波浪，带着浅淡香气的影子融合着暖阳的温度落在身上。虽然反感这种自以为是的说教，可心壁的缝隙，还是不可否认地感觉到了温暖。  
“你这家伙，真的是个笨蛋啊。”  
“什么啊！？”  
低头看着那只抓住自己忘记放开的宽阔手掌，他连自己都没察觉到似的，无声地叹了口气。  
——现在，不是已经碰触到了吗？  
繁花烂漫的春天，终究是到来了。  
————————————  
*残心：弓道用语，把箭放出后身体所保持的姿势。

END


End file.
